Inside
by Erika Keysie
Summary: [UA] Stiles est à l'université de Berkeley et il va à la bibliothèque pour y chercher quelque chose... ou plutôt quelqu'un. [L'image ne m'appartient pas] [PWP] [Sterek] {Bottom!Derek}
1. Chapter 1

Quand je disais que j'étais productive, sur le chapitre de Labyrinthus, je ne mentais pas XD

En fait, j'ai une liste de 51 prompts, des idées qui me sont venues au court de l'année et que je n'ai pas écris. En discussion profonde avec TheCrasy, je lui dis qu'ayant fini Labyrinthus je ne sais plus quoi écrire, rien ne m'inspire. Comme je venais de lui parler de cette liste, elle m'a dit "Je te dis un nombre, tu me dis le prompt" elle a tiré le numéro 39, et le voici ! (le numéro 8 est en préparation loool - c'est le préféré de Crasy et d'Orange-Sanguine by the way ^^)

Bref, je m'encombre pas du blabla : m'appartient pas, toussa toussa !

 **Rating M : relation sexuelle explicite entre deux hommes !**

Ceci est un UA :)

Amusez-vous bien !

* * *

 **Inside**

Stiles marchait dans les rues vides de l'Université de Berkeley. Il était 19h, et plus aucun étudiant ne traînait sur le campus. Soit parce qu'ils avaient terminé les cours, soit au contraire parce qu'ils y étaient encore. Il ne croisait que de rares âmes vagabondant encore, vaquant à quelque activité tardive.

Il pressa le pas en dépassant les bâtiments _Wheeler Hall_ et _South Hall_ pour se diriger vers le bâtiment _Library Doe Memorial_. Il avait quelques recherches à faire… Si on pouvait die ça comme ça. Il observa les environs pour ne découvrir qu'étendues d'herbes désertes, bancs vides et parkings presque inoccupés. Le soir tombait vite ces temps-ci, et les lampadaires n'éclairaient pas toutes les zones du campus, certaines étaient si obscures qu'on n'en perçait pas les ténèbres. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il ne serait pas vu, étant donné la solitude qui l'entourait.

Il poussa la porte de la vieille bâtisse abritant un savoir immense et se dirigea rapidement entre les grands rayons jusqu'au bout de l'établissement, là où se trouvaient les archives. Une grande table trônait au centre pour les étudiants qui souhaitaient consulter les livres et travailler sur place. Il scruta les alentours, cherchant visiblement quelque chose quand une voix retentie derrière lui :

\- Vous avez perdu quelque chose, Monsieur Stilinski ?

Il se retourna vivement, reconnaissant la voix grave qui s'était adressée à lui en alors qu'il faisait volte-face. Il examina celui qui lui faisait face. C'était un homme d'environ 25 ans, brun avec des cheveux juste assez longs pour se dresser légèrement sur sa tête, un regard impénétrable d'une couleur indéfinissable, mélange subtil de gris, de vert et de marron, une barbe de trois jours mangeant ses joues et sa mâchoire carrée, assez grand, d'une carrure imposante avec des épaules carrées, des biceps et des triceps développés à vous faire baver, mis en valeur par un t-shirt blanc à manches courtes moulant et des cuisses ciselées, sculptées par un jean sombre laissant peu de place à l'imagination. En clair, l'homme qui lui faisait face était un canon de beauté tout droit sorti d'un magazine de mode. Un véritable mannequin.

\- Je crois bien avoir trouvé ce que je cherchais, Monsieur Hale, répondit l'étudiant avec un sourire en reluquant le bibliothécaire.

Derek Hale était celui qui s'occupait du bâtiment regroupant les anciens écrits dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

\- Et que cherchiez-vous donc, Stiles ? S'enquit le brun, ses yeux fixés sur les lèvres ornées de ce sourire de prédateur qu'il aimait un peu trop.

L'étudiant en Histoire de l'Art, s'approcha doucement de Derek, tellement que leurs poitrines se frôlent à chaque respiration de l'un ou de l'autre.

\- C'est toi que je cherchais, chuchota-t-il avant de capturer durement ses lèvres.

Sa langue glissa sur les lippes licencieuses du brun n'ayant même pas à forcer l'entrée qui lui fut rapidement autorisée. Elle entama alors une conquête du territoire avec autorité et Derek ne songea même pas à protester, parce qu'il aimait ça. C'était une chose qu'il adorait chez Stiles, cette domination totalitaire qu'il aimait exercer lorsque ça concernait leurs corps ensemble.

Leur baiser dura de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tout deux essoufflés, avant que Stiles ne se recule pour observer son amant.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé venir quand j'avais fini ? Lui demanda le brun avec un rictus amusé.

\- Trop pressé. Et puis, y a personne et t'as rien à faire ! Rétorqua Stiles en passant sa main sur la joue barbue de son aîné.

\- Je _travaille_ Stiles, bien sûr que j'ai des choses à faire, répliqua Derek en haussant un sourcil.

\- Elles sont toujours moins intéressantes que moi, contra immédiatement l'étudiant en laissant son doigt effleurer sa mâchoire avant de descendre dans son cou.

Il observa avec satisfaction le frisson qui recouvrit l'épiderme de son amant.

\- J'ai jamais dit qu'elles l'étaient, seulement je dois les faire. Devon veut que l'inventaire soit fini ce soir…

Stiles soupira longuement, la mine renfrognée. Derek fixa son regard sur la lèvre boudeuse qui semblait l'appeler et il ne résista pas à la prendre entre ses dents, la mordillant doucement.

\- Fais pas la tête chaton, je finis dans deux heures…

\- C'est trop long, bouda l'étudiant. Je vais t'aider !

Et il se retourna et s'approcha d'une rangée de livres au hasard en regarda les tranches, puis se pencha largement en avant.

\- Hum… Quels livres doivent figurer dans l'inventaire ? Comment fonctionne ton inventaire ?

Derek déglutit difficilement, les yeux rivés sur la chute de reins largement exposé à son regard, avec un très beau point de vue. Stiles se releva méthodiquement (c'est-à-dire en mettant chaque partie de son corps en valeur eu fur et à mesure) pour se tourner vers le bibliothécaire avec une tête d'ange à peine né.

\- Derek ? Interrogea Stiles en se rapprochant du brun avec une lenteur calculée pour finir par lui attraper la ceinture.

Il le tira légèrement en avant.

\- Je croyais que tu avais besoin d'aide ? Poursuivit-il d'une voix traînante et basse.

Lorsque leurs bassins entrèrent en contact, l'étudiant put facilement sentir l'érection qui prenait forme dans le jean serré de son amant.

\- Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide pour ça, en tous cas, chantonna-t-il en agrippant fermement la bosse avant de la masser.

Derek s'accrocha à la table à sa gauche, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière, essayant d'étouffer le gémissement qui voulait franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- T'es franchement un monstre Stiles, souffla le brun, se laissant aller sous l'attention de son amant.

\- Je sais, mais tu adores ça, contra le concerné.

Puis sans attendre, il se laissa tomber à genoux, défit la ceinture et le bouton du jean, descendit la braguette et fit dégringoler le pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles de son possesseur. Le boxer suivit le même chemin, et l'érection du brun fut libérée de sa prison de tissu. Ne perdant pas de temps, Stiles l'attrapa dans son poing et la lécha de la base jusqu'au gland, s'attardant particulièrement sur celui-ci, le taquinant de sa langue joueuse. Il entendit Derek souffler longuement et il sourit. Il n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Sans prévenir, il le relâcha afin de le prendre entièrement en bouche, aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait – et il s'était assez entraîné pour aller loin, très loin. Cette fois-ci, le brun ne put retenir le gémissement qui se forma dans sa gorge alors que son sexe était emprisonné dans la cavité chaude et humide. Il tenta de réguler son envie – son _besoin_ – de bouger le bassin mais n'y parvint qu'à moitié, tandis que sa main droite allait se perdre dans les cheveux de son amant pour les lui agripper avec force, sans toutefois jusqu'à lui faire mal.

Stiles se retira lentement, prit une inspiration et recommença la même chose, encore et encore, glissant avec langueur sur toute la longueur de Derek, s'attardant particulièrement sur son gland gorgé de sang. Il s'amusait à le lécher, le taquiner, l'aspirer avant de l'avaler complètement encore une fois.

Derek était amené dangereusement près du ravin à chaque fois, et contenir ses impulsions du bassin devenait douloureux.

\- St-Stiles, arr-arrête, haleta-t-il difficilement.

Avec regret, le susnommé relâcha son jouet et se redressa pour venir embrasser férocement son amant, le faisant pivoter pour l'appuyer contre la table en bois. En deux temps, trois mouvements, Derek fut débarrassé de ses vêtements. Son t-shirt avait disparu de son torse, et il n'avait plus ni chaussure, ni chaussette, ni même son jean, et il ne savait pas où tout ça était passé. Pourtant, il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Stiles le fit s'allonger sur la surface dure, lui écarta les jambes et ne perdit pas de temps pour venir taquiner l'entrée de son amant. Avec un doigt humidifié, il caressa son intimité tout en léchant ses bourses, les aspirant parfois, le faisant haleter et gémir à intervalles irréguliers.

Rapidement, ce doigt entra et ressortit, entamant un lent va-et-vient que Derek ne parvenait pas à supporter, parce que ce n'était pas assez. Il voulait plus.

\- Stiles, gémit-il longuement en s'arquant légèrement pour essayer de s'empaler sur ce doigt taquin.

\- Oui mon cœur ? Répondit innocemment l'interpellé.

\- Plus.

L'étudiant sourit et se demanda s'il allait continuer de taquiner son amant mais il décida qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Devon, Elise et Stefan étaient encore quelque part dans la grande bibliothèque, et il ne voulait pas être surpris. Aussi, il ajouta directement deux doigts de plus, coupant la respiration du brun qui ferma les yeux sous la sensation de brûlure et de complétude qui l'envahissait. Cependant, il n'était pas complet comme il le voulait réellement, ce qui le contrariait un peu, mais lorsque les trois doigts trouvèrent sa prostate, il ne pensa plus à rien d'autre qu'au plaisir qui se déversait en lui par vagues. C'était tellement bon… Mais ce n'était pas assez.

\- Stiles, je te veux ! Exigea-t-il en s'arc-boutant sous l'énième assaut contre son point sensible. Prends-moi putain !

Stiles eut un frisson de plaisir. Lorsque Derek se mettait à jurer et à parler crument, c'était qu'il était près de la jouissance. Il adorait l'entendre parler vulgairement, c'était si rare que ça l'excitait plus que de raison. Il retira ses doigts, ainsi que le reste de ses vêtements, et tira Derek pour qu'il soit au bord de la table. Il enduisit sa propre érection de salive pour la lubrifier avant de pénétrer dans l'antre chaud et serré de son amant. Il y alla doucement d'abord puis plus rudement quand il sentit Derek s'agiter sous lui d'impatience. Lorsqu'il fut au plus profond de lui, il prit un instant pour respirer calmement, histoire que tout ne se finisse pas trop vite.

\- Stiiiiles, soupira le brun pour la énième fois. Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas comme ça, bouges !

Avec un sourire, il se pencha pour embrasser l'impatient Derek Hale avant de commencer un lent va-et-vient qui menaçait de tuer ce dernier. Stiles aimait beaucoup le faire languir, il aimait voir son amant pantelant, quémandant pour plus. Il finit cependant par accélérer la cadence, ne pouvant lui-même plus retenir son instinct primaire qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : baiser sauvagement l'Apollon qui n'attendait que ça. Derek se mordit violemment la lèvre alors qu'un cri gonflait ses poumons et se formait dans sa gorge. Dieu qu'il aimait ça ! Et la peur de se faire surprendre ne rendait ça que plus excitant encore.

Au bout de quelques va-et-vient, Stiles s'arrêta et ne laissa pas le temps à Derek de protester avant de le faire se redresser, le faisant enserrer sa taille de ses jambes, avant de recommencer à le pilonner avec force. L'angle était parfait pour Derek parce qu'à chaque poussée, Stiles touchait sa prostate. Il dut mordre l'épaule de son amant pour ne pas crier de plaisir dans toute la bibliothèque.

C'est là que Stiles lui attrapa les cheveux pour lui faire basculer la tête en arrière afin de prendre possession de sa bouche avec ardeur et passion, avalant chaque gémissement que poussait le brun. Lorsque Derek agrippa avec force ses épaules, il comprit qu'il n'était pas loin d'atteindre son paroxysme. Il accéléra donc au possible ses allers-retours jusqu'à ce que le brun tombe dans le précipice de la jouissance et se libère entre eux. Il se contracta sous la force de son plaisir et il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus de va-et-vient à Stiles pour venir à son tour.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour recouvrer leurs esprits, puis ils se sourirent. C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient ça sur le lieu de travail de Derek. Ce n'était sans doute pas la dernière…

* * *

Voilàààààà ! Un petit PWP pour se réchauffer avant Noël ^^ Même si chez moi il ne fait pas froid x)

Joyeux Noël mes loulous ! :coeur:

EK.


	2. Adieux

Bien le bonjour.

Ceci est un post général qui sera publié sur chaque fiction et sur mon profil.

C'est un adieu.

Depuis quelques mois, est devenu un endroit déplorable, du moins du côté du Fandom de Teen Wolf. J'ai discuté avec d'autres auteurs, nous sommes unanimes. Ce fandom craint. On en a marre.

Marre de nous faire agresser pour tout et n'importe quoi. Marre qu'on nous prenne pour une industrie soumise à la surproduction pour la surconsommation des lecteurs. Marre de recevoir des MP pour réclamer une suite comme si de droit. Marre qu'on soit prise pour des connes. Marre, marre et marre.

Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps, mais je n'en avais pas conscience. Les événements d'hier et aujourd'hui m'ont totalement décidée.

Quels événements ? Rapidement, et pour rester dans le vague parce que même si l'affaire a été rendue publique sur les groupes Sterek's Pack et Scott's Pack, je ne vais pas la répandre comme un poison. C'est simplement le motif de mon départ. J'ai appris ce que pensaient certains de mes lecteurs. Devant moi, ils étaient gentils, je pensais bien discuter avec eux, c'était sympa. Derrière moi, quand ils pensaient que je ne pouvais pas savoir (sur Scott's Pack du coup), ils ont craché leur venin et j'ai su à qui j'avais véritablement à faire. Hyporcisie. Partout, tout le temps.

La toxicité de ce fandom, de ces mentalités, de ce site, s'est resserrée autour de moi alors que j'avais confiance, comme un serpent qui attend que sa proie s'endorme pour l'étouffer dans son sommeil.

Pour tout vous dire, j'ai participé au Sterek's Pack Fest, j'ai écrit 7 chapitres d'une fiction que j'ai pas osé posté en novembre. Vous me faites du mal. Consciemment ou pas, qu'importe, le résultat est le même. Je suis paralysée dans l'écriture parce que j'ai toujours l'impression de vous devoir quelque chose. Maintenant que je sais la perniciosité de certains, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Je pars. Je ne souffrirai plus l'hypocrisie, les agressions, les commentaires déplacés, les bashing d'un auteur ou d'un autre, les « team », les cases dans lesquelles on me met. Je suis un individu à part entière, et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que ça cesse.

J'ai menti en disant que je finirai mes fictions. Au fond, je savais que je n'y arriverai pas. J'avais tellement peur de vous décevoir que ça me rendait malade. C'est pas une vie. Je vais rompre ce contrat tacite qu'il y a entre un auteur et ses lecteurs. J'ai menti, je vous ai menti, et pour cela, le contrat est caduc. Je ne peux plus prétendre être auteure de Sterek et je ne veux plus le prétendre.

Je suis dégoûtée du Sterek, ou plutôt de partager du Sterek avec vous. Mes mots sont durs, je sais, et vous ne les méritez pas pour certains d'entre vous, mais je pense que ça rendra mon départ plus facile. J'ai entendu dire que j'étais une fouteuse de merde, on me place un peu dans une position de connasse, alors je vous donne une bonne raison de le croire.

Je suis gentille, parfois trop, je fais mon possible pour aider mon prochain, pour le comprendre, pour discuter. Mais là, trop c'est trop, je ne vous comprends plus et j'ai plus la force d'essayer de savoir pourquoi je suscite un tel désagrément. J'ai eu le sentiment, il y a un mois, qu'on me testait, qu'on me poussait dans mes limites. Un compte qui datait de quelques heures, tout au plus, m'a laissé une review assez longue, étonnamment après une discussion sur la page de M. R. Stevens/Bruniblondi où je soutenais mon amie et où j'exprimai un point de vue. J'ai donc eu cette impression qu'on testait ma franchise sur le sujet, de savoir si j'étais capable de bien prendre une critique. Les échanges par MP sur cette review avec ce tout nouveau compte m'ont angoissé à un point où écrire m'a donné envie de pleurer. N'ayez pas pitié, ne compatissez pas, je ne recherche pas cela, j'explique simplement ce qui m'est arrivée ces derniers mois. Avec l'aide de ma psy, j'ai compris que non, je n'étais peut-être pas ouverte à la critique, et maintenant, je suis même en train de remettre en question ma capacité à être auteur.

J'avais l'illusion de l'enfant quand il découvre le monde : tout le monde est gentil et tout le monde va dans mon sens. Hors, ce n'est pas vrai, et dans le monde de l'écriture, la critique sera sévère. Je ne crois pas être capable de l'endurer. Pas pour l'instant du moins.

Vous m'avez donc permis d'avoir un aperçu de ce qui m'attendait, de voir où étaient mes limites. Donc, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont cassé du sucre sur le dos. J'ai compris maintenant. Je reviendrai quand je serais plus solide. Enfin, je ne reviendrai pas sur FF. Ce site est un poison et maintenant qu'il m'a atteinte et que son goût traîne sur ma langue, je sais qu'il faut que je l'évite avant qu'il ne me tue.

Je ne suis pas prête à faire face à cette négativité, cette masse noire et gluante qui se colle à ma peau.

Je ne finirai pas mes écris. Je ne veux pas le faire.

Je vais donc supprimer celles en cours, laisser celles qui sont finies, et ça sera la fin. Je répondrais peut-être aux MPs, peut-être pas. Je ne répondrai jamais aux RWs.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont été fidèle sans aller cracher sur moi par derrière. Merci à ceux qui ont apprécié d'avoir laissé des mots gentils qui m'ont souvent réchauffé le cœur et redonné confiance. À vous, je vous dis au revoir, on se reverra peut-être ? Je ne disparais pas totalement, vous savez où me trouver, les liens seront toujours sur mon profil.

Pour les autres, merci pour la prise de conscience, mais pardonnez-moi si j'espère qu'on ne se recroisera pas. Je vous souhaite la réussite, même si vous avez souhaité et obtenu ma défaite.

Adieu.

EK.


End file.
